


[范二]王子、公主、骑士与恶龙

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 主范二，其实是乱炖
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	[范二]王子、公主、骑士与恶龙

当泰国王子Bambam终于赶到城堡时，他发现：有一位穷酸的骑士已经先于他到达，公主早就和龙成为了闺蜜，但公主其实是个男的，他和骑士还是老相识，还有，最重要的是，恶龙和骑士在一起了。  
Bambam王子是两个月前出发的，母亲召唤侍女在他的坐骑身上挂满了足够多的干粮，椰子、芒果和榴莲都是旅途上必不可少的补给，还有一点点的山竹和番石榴用来换换口味。Bambam骑着大象一路穿越雨林和草地，终于见到那座藏在迷雾和灌木从中的城堡。他悄悄从后门潜入，跟着二楼传来一点声响走上去，握紧手里的剑做好要闯入的姿势。他伸出一根手指推了推，老旧的木门吱的一声缓缓打开，然后Bambam定住了。  
砰地一声，拉花爆出的彩带漫天飞舞。“Surprise！”等烟雾散去，Bambam看到三个男人站在房间正中央，身旁的雕花桌子上摆了一个堆满火龙果装饰的蛋糕。他有点无措的看着这一切，四张脸面面相觑。在一切变得更尴尬之前，站在中间的那位头上戴了一顶尖尖的纸帽的男人先跑过来拉住了他的手：“噢，我神秘的，来自东方的朋友。”  
“我吗？”Bambam指着自己，想确认没有听错。  
“是的，”对方朝吊灯方向扬扬头，一只绿色的小鸟正停在那里：“我们亲爱的朋友，她已经提前看到你将到达，并且告知了我们。”  
可是他们是谁？所有人都知道的那条喷火的恶龙，还有等待被拯救的公主，他们在哪里？  
面前的人看到王子迷惑的表情了然一笑，他转头对着另一位有着细长眼睛的男人说：“认识新朋友总是一件让人愉快的事，除了还要把所有事情从头解释一遍之外。JB，你来告诉他吧。”  
名叫JB的男人走过来揉了揉对面这人的脑袋：“Jackson，很累吗？”  
这位Jackson倒是自然而然的把头靠上了JB的肩窝里，闷闷地说：“今天早上为了摘新鲜的火龙果飞了好远。”  
“辛苦了。”JB搂了一下他的腰：“等会我来做饭。”  
“奶油蘑菇浓汤。不要再做泡菜汤了，你妈妈是韩国人也不行。”  
“可是我妈妈真的是韩国人。”  
......  
Bambam王子看着面前的这一切，视线转向站在他们身后的那个一脸温柔的男人，对方朝他点点头，露出一个“我懂你”的微笑。  
Ewwwwww，果然是基佬。  
-  
从林在范，也就是JB，从他的角度来看，这个故事是这样的。  
他是一位骑士，一位并不怎么富有的骑士，但是他勇敢、正直、善良，以及准备找工作。所以在大学即将毕业之际，他决定去拯救一位公主以作为实习履历，毕竟现在就业竞争压力太大了。所以他立即动身启程，终于赶在10月的秋招前成功到达了传说中的神秘古堡。  
JB并没有听到什么巨龙的嚎叫，他远远看过去，只发现在城堡边的空地上有一簇并不强烈的火光。也许龙就睡在那里，他折了一从树枝挡在面前掩护，悄悄的靠近了。这里有木头噼里啪啦燃烧的声音，杂乱的脚步声，男人急促的低语，还伴着一丝说不上来的味道。JB急得一把甩开树枝冲到他们面前，又硬生生刹住了脚。  
“林在范？”手里拿着一串烤肉的男人看见他惊讶的睁大眼睛。  
“朴...朴珍荣？”JB还是比较喜欢自己在江湖上的艺名，很明显对方好像也是这么想的。  
“我更倾向于你叫我Junior，”朴珍荣说：“可是你为什么会出现在这里？”  
JB没有回答。他看着朴珍荣身边的那条龙，它并不庞大的身躯蜷成一团，头搁在锋利的爪子上，鼻子正喷出一道道小火焰，均匀的烤着架在树枝上的肉。  
“火力小一点嘛，”Junior见林在范没反应便不再理他，转头对着身边龙说了一句：“你看这一块都糊了。”  
这场景有点太魔幻现实主义了，以至于林在范几乎错过看清楚龙是怎么变身的。不过一瞬间的事，一个黑头发的男孩子凭空出现，他皱起着眉头说：“那你来呀，我不烤了！”  
诶，这长得也太可爱了吧，和本体一点都不像，这虚假安利。林在范腹诽。  
“我也不。”Junior默默咬了一口手里的肉。  
“......”  
气氛沉默的僵持着，直到JB说：“那我来吧。”  
像是突然发现他的存在一样，黑头发的男生兴致盎然的戳戳身边的Junior：“他是谁？”  
“我老同学，”Junior抬了一下头：“以前高中我们一起组队做过任务。”  
“可是你为什么在这里？”JB问。  
“那他是你男朋友吗？”黑发男生问，接着向JB自我介绍：“你好，我是Jackson。”  
“不是。”Junior先回答了后者的问题，然后对林在范说：“我来顶我姐姐的班。”  
“他姐姐和女朋友私奔到国外结婚去啦。”Jackson在旁边插嘴：“这里有规定不能带伴侣来度蜜月，只好要他来了。”  
“大概就是这样。”Junior擦擦嘴：“这是我们家族的传统事业，女孩子按照约定到这里来住几年，看看书啦喝喝茶啦什么的，圣诞节还可以回家吃火鸡，等时间到了就可以换班了。可是轮到我家时我姐姐先跑了，没办法只好我来。”  
“所以你就是公主？”JB的手抖了一抖。“你好Jackson。”  
“人们总是被童话故事欺骗，对吧？”朴珍荣看了一眼身边的Jackson：“我们总是相信自己想要相信的。”  
但是Jackson才没有看他，他全神贯注盯着林在范的脸，又戳了戳Junior，撇过半个头压低声音说：“嘿，你前男友可真辣，可以让给我吗？”  
朴珍荣：“...嗯？”  
林在范崩溃的一只手抱住头痛心疾首：“我的实习泡汤了，工作怎么办...”  
“工作？”Jackson突然笑的很灿烂无害：“什么工作？”  
“毕业找工作...”  
Jackson夺过林在范手里的烤肉大大的咬了一口，然后他微笑着。  
“我们这里刚好缺一个厨师，你要来吗？”  
-  
如果要朴珍荣来说，这大概就是一个高中毕业未上大学，正式就业前替亲姐姐擦屁股的故事。但是具体的细节现在暂时来不及说。毕竟等林在范的故事讲完时，天已经快黑了。  
JB最后真的做了奶油蘑菇汤，还拿Bambam在路上没有吃完的榴莲做了一道甜点。他们四个人围坐在古老又精致的长桌旁，淡玫瑰色的桌布干净平整，Jackson喝了一口汤，满足的咬着嘴里的银勺子，Junior尝试把那把勺子抽出来但失败了，他隔着座位对JB翻了个白眼，对方不说话，只是笑着帮他们所有人把汤盛满。未成年的Bambam王子喝了一口椰子汁，它尝起来还有万里之外的家乡的味道，所以Bambam并不着急，反正已经到了这里，虽然他现在并没有恶龙可杀，也没有公主可以拯救，但他或许已经得到了三个朋友。至少在他离开之前，那些更早以前，在Junior还只是朴珍荣的时候的故事，他们依然有足够的时间娓娓道来。  
-FIN-


End file.
